


【警爵警】相聚

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 爵士, 警车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 警车死了。他带走了爵士的另一半火种。爵士用自己的一部分火种激活了一个和警车很相似的小机体，想抚养他长大。





	1. Chapter 1

警车死了。  
爵士看着他倒在自己怀里，背后被熔断枪灼出一个大洞，滋滋地冒着火花。  
他的火种舱被完全洞穿，再也救不回来了。  
爵士抱着警车的尸体，在医务室里坐了三天，直到怀里的金属完全冰冷。

那个被洞穿的火种舱里，有他一半的火种。  
==============  
“你真的想好了？”救护车给爵士接上脉冲端口，设置好临界数值。  
“我想好了，医生。”爵士调低了护目镜的亮度，逐一下线自己的神经感应器，电路断开，能量液逐渐停止供应。  
“我跟你说了后遗症……我说了吧？”  
“是的，医生。”爵士柔声地说着，“请开始吧。”  
护目镜彻底暗了下去。

随着一声清脆的“滴”声，金属门被打开了。爵士侧了侧身体，让开一点缝隙。“就是这里，进来吧。”  
门被推得更开了，一个小小的黑白色机体小心翼翼地探头看了看屋里。“就是这儿了？这儿就是我们的家？”  
“对。”爵士拉着小机体的一只手，牵着他进了客厅。“这里就是我们的家。”  
“这儿真好。我喜欢这儿，我喜欢我们的家。”他回头对爵士甜甜的一笑。  
看着那张熟悉的面孔上露出不熟悉的表情，爵士竟然有些愣神。“啊……啊，你喜欢就好。”  
“我当然喜欢，因为家里有你。”小家伙亲热地拉着爵士的手，撒娇一般地蹭着他的胳膊。他的个子还太小，只能够到爵士的腰。“我喜欢你。”  
================  
“我喜欢你。”警车放慢了脚步，趁着其他人走在前面的时候，他悄声对旁边的爵士，飞快地说了这么一句。  
正忙着在内存里找资料的爵士疑惑地抬头：“警车你说什么？”  
“我喜欢你。”警车又小声地重复了一遍。  
“普神啊，你在对我告白？你认真的？”  
“我当然是认真的，爵士。”  
“呃……好吧，那……”爵士还想再说什么，但是旁边忽然有人叫他，他只好应声，然后拍了拍警车的肩膀。“我知道了，警车。谢谢。”  
保时捷小跑车噌的一下就跑没影了。  
警车有点困惑。爵士好像完全没有他想象中的反应，甚至平淡到好像他刚刚说的只是一句“今天天气真好啊”。

“你玩大了爵士。你践踏了一个无辜少男纯洁无瑕的火种。”蓝霹雳义正言辞地指责他。  
爵士抱头哀嚎："我以为他在跟我开玩笑……或者和烟幕打赌输了什么的，真心话大冒险之类的……"  
“呵呵。”蓝霹雳冷笑了一声。  
“他现在还好吗？”爵士小心翼翼地问。  
“你觉得呢？在满心欢喜地向喜欢了很久的人告白之后，结果却只换来一句不痛不痒的‘我知道了’，你觉得他是什么心情？从此塞博坦少了一个捧着自己纯情火种的小伙子，多了一个深夜拉着烟幕伤心诉苦的痴情小警察。”蓝霹雳哀怨地说，仿佛被伤心的人是他似的。  
“对不起。”  
“你该跟烟幕说，他已经被警车缠着诉苦好几天了。”蓝霹雳压低了声音说。“要知道缠着人的警车可不常见啊。”  
===================  
“我能跟你一起睡吗？”  
爵士正倚在床头看书，门缝里探进来一个小脑袋，头上鲜红色的角徽一晃一晃，蓝色的光学镜头可怜巴巴地看着爵士。他放下书，温和地对小家伙说：“进来吧。”  
黑白色的小机体欢呼一声，抱着枕头扑通就跳到了爵士的床上，他硕大的小胸甲咣的撞到了爵士，但爵士只是笑了笑。  
“你真好。”小家伙顺着爵士的胳膊爬啊爬，爬到他的肩膀上，蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
“你也是个好孩子。”爵士摸了摸他的头。“今晚要早点睡，明天我带你去学校。你第一次上学，可不要迟到哦。”  
“上学之后，我会有一个名字吗？”小家伙问道。  
哦对了，差点忘了。自从把这个小火种从救护车那领回来，爵士还没给他取名字。  
银色的软金属面甲，红色的角徽，莹蓝色的光学镜，白色的头盔。那张熟悉的面孔就在他面前，湿润了他的目光。  
“警车……”  
“警车？”小家伙认真重复了一遍。“这个名字挺好的，我喜欢！我有名字了，以后我就叫警车咯！”他咯咯地笑起来，还在床上打了个滚，把爵士的床单踢得一团糟。  
爵士无奈地笑了笑，把床单拽整齐。忽然一个枕头砸到他脑袋上。  
“为了庆祝我有了名字，我们来玩枕头大战啊！”小家伙，现在叫警车了，扬着手里的枕头得意地冲着爵士挥舞。  
“不行，你该睡觉了。”爵士向他伸出手。  
又一个枕头砸到了他胸甲上。  
警车挑衅地冲他做了个鬼脸。  
爵士抱起枕头扔了过去。  
“小东西，你怕是还不知道铁堡头号特工的厉害！”

幻影看到爵士打了一个大大的哈欠。“我知道警车的事让你不好过，但你还有自己的生活，你要照顾好自己。如果夜里睡不着，随时给我打电话。”  
看着好友关切的眼神，爵士实在不好意思说自己昨晚和小东西玩了一整夜枕头大战。  
警车现在恐怕也正在学校打哈欠呢。  
想到这儿，爵士有点心绪不宁。他找了个没人的时候，悄悄拨通了学校老师的电话。  
“您好，我是警车的监护人，他今天……”  
“你就是警车的监护人？”那头的声音陡然提高了三个八度，震得爵士接收器疼。普神啊，好像一架红蜘蛛尖叫特效的飞机碾过他的接收器。  
“是的，我就是警车的监护人。他怎么了？”爵士有点担心。  
“他没怎么，可是他把几个同学打到进了高压舱！普莱姆斯元始天尊啊，这才开学第一天！”接收器边又变成了红蜘蛛尖叫特效飞机加闹翻天狂轰滥炸外带惊天雷的陶瓷子弹。

爵士跟单位撒了个谎跑去了学校。  
警车的全身都挂了彩，胸甲上裂了几条痕迹，脸上有能量液的伤口，连角徽都快被打断了。不过比起他身边站着的几个家伙，啧啧，他们已经被揍得鼻青脸肿，连他们流水线的亲妈都认不出来了。  
好吧，看起来至少警车没吃亏。  
爵士忍着笑，急忙过去给老师和另外几个家伙的监护人赔礼道歉。在好话说尽之后，对方才终于悻悻地表示不再追究警车打伤自家孩子的行为，老师的脸色也稍有缓和。  
警车噘着嘴哼了一声。

“我是有原因的。”警车忽然咕哝了一声。  
爵士正在客厅给警车涂密封剂，他的装甲上有不少裂痕，所幸问题不大，不然他会和警车一起被救护车教训一顿。闻言他抬头看着警车：“什么？”  
“我不是故意跟他们打架，是他们先欺负我。”警车有点委屈。  
“我知道，你不是会跟被人打架的孩子。”爵士揉了揉警车的脑袋，小心地避开了角徽上的裂痕。“但是打架的伤痕在自己身上，不疼吗？以后别和他们一起玩了。”  
“他们说我的监护人只有一个，他们都有两个，所以我是非法出生的小火种，还说你的火种伴侣不要你了。”  
爵士的手僵了一下。  
“我气不过就跟他们打了起来。”  
“嗯。”爵士又继续低头给警车涂伤口。  
“那……你的火种伴侣呢？”警车忽然又问。  
“他走了，去了很远的地方。”爵士笑了笑。  
“他不会真的不要你了吧？”  
“……”  
还没等爵士回答，警车自作聪明地说：“他居然不要你了！他怎么想的？你这么好，又温柔又帅气，他怎么舍得离开你去远方？他的火种是冷的吗？”  
爵士苦笑了一下。“他当然不会不要我，我想，他也不愿意离开，可是没办法……”  
“他还会回来吗？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“那他回来之前，我照顾你！”警车叉着腰，完全不顾爵士正给他涂了一身的密封剂，神气活现地说。“如果他不要你了，我要你！我最喜欢你了！”  
================  
“我也喜欢你。”爵士小心地看了看周围，然后悄声对警车说。  
他们的办公桌相对，而且在这个大办公室的角落。没办法，新人菜鸟警察都在这样的大办公室里，每人能有一张办公桌都是不错的待遇了。这里就像一个硕大的机器，他们只是上面的一颗小螺丝钉。  
现在，一个小螺丝钉对另一个小螺丝钉说，我也喜欢你。  
小螺丝钉，哦不，警车，听到爵士的这句话之后，手上的动作完全没停，继续奋笔疾书。  
爵士以为他没听到，就放大了点声音，又说了一遍。  
警车忽然噌的一下站了起来。“我去交报告。”  
说完就急匆匆地走了。  
爵士也跟了出去，他现在可以确定警车没听到他刚说的话，而他准备找个没人的地方再跟警车说一遍。毕竟，警车先告白了，他得有点回应才行。  
但是警车却不是去上司办公室，而是去了洗手间的方向。  
可能他想先去洗手间再去交报告？爵士一边想着，一边悄悄跟了过去，也闪进了洗手间。  
警车站在洗手池前面，看着镜子。  
爵士正准备过去再跟警车说一遍自己接受他的告白了并且自己也很喜欢他。  
“他说他也喜欢我！！！”警车忽然对着镜子大吼了一声。  
爵士吓了一跳。  
警车拍了拍自己的面甲，又打开水龙头把凉水泼在自己脸上。“他说他也喜欢我！他是这么说的！我听到了！……不，我需要冷静。我刚才有没有听错？他是对着我说的吗？”警车担忧地看着镜子里的自己。“他虽然是对着我的，但是我的办公桌和横炮在一个方向，旁边还有烟幕，他真的不是对他们俩说的？……不不不，他说了两遍，我确信他是对我说的……但是为什么上次我表白了他却反应很冷淡？他不可能在这短短两天忽然爱上我……可是我感觉他刚才是对我说的……难道他其实喜欢的是蓝霹雳，对我说这句话是为了利用我接近蓝霹雳……普神啊他说他也喜欢我到底是什么意思？？？”  
爵士头一次发现，警车其实是个白痴。


	2. Chapter 2

爵士被什么东西给惊醒了。护目镜还没上线，他已经扫了一遍房间，确定侵扰来源。  
其实很好找，始作俑者就趴在他的胸甲上，带着亮晶晶的光镜看着他。  
“你醒啦？我看时间不早了可你还没打算起床我就过来叫你了。”警车的小手撑着下巴，胳膊肘垫在爵士的胸甲上。  
“哦。”爵士应了一声，把警车从自己身上拎了下去。“我去给你做早饭。”  
“我已经做好了~~”警车得意地仰着小脸，就差长条尾巴翘起来了。  
爵士仔细回味了一下这几个字，忽然大叫一声糟糕，拔腿冲进厨房。

还好，厨房没被烧，锅也没被弄穿，碗盘也没掉在地上，桌子好好的，椅子好好的，一切都好好的。  
餐桌上还有一盘加热好的能量餐。旁边是一大一小两个餐盘。  
警车甚至还贴心地把餐布也放好了。  
黑白色的小机体拍拍桌子，十分绅士地帮爵士拉开椅子：“您请慢用。”  
他的个头太小，踮起脚尖也没有椅子高，却配上如此成年的动作，看起来十分有趣。  
爵士也忍不住笑了一下。“好吧，谢谢。”  
他坐在自己的座位上，警车坐到了对面。  
爵士把一块能量块放进嘴里。  
“好吃吗？”警车满怀期待地看着爵士。  
爵士点点头：“味道不错。”  
警车开心起来，仿佛一个终于得到老师表扬的学生，他像模像样地拿起餐巾放在自己胸甲上，然后拿起能量块咬了一口。  
蓝色的光镜瞬间瞪圆，警车跳下椅子，一路狂奔到洗手间，里面传来呕吐的声音。  
爵士这才放下盘子，跑到洗手间和警车一起狂吐起来。

“你骗人！根本就不好吃！”警车吐得稀里哗啦，清洗液流了一脸，悲愤地指责爵士。  
“噗哈哈哈哈……”爵士一边吐一边笑得前仰后合。“我要是不骗你，你才不会吃……这么难吃的东西不能只有我一个人吃……”  
“你真坏……呜呜呜呜……呕……”

“生气了？”爵士的方向盘慢慢转动着，车里响起柔和的音乐。  
“哼。”警车抱着自己小小的胸甲坐在副驾上，把脸扭向窗外。  
“我逗你玩的，别生气啦。”爵士方向盘上的按键亮了亮。“毕竟能把能量块做得这么难吃的，除了他我还没见过……”  
“他？他是谁？”警车忽然问道。  
爵士立刻停住了。  
沉默在他们中间蔓延开来。  
=======================  
爵士难得沉默下来。  
警车也沉默着，不过他沉默倒是很常见。  
他们俩一起沉默着，看着盘子里那盘颜色焦黑的不明物体。  
爵士用手指戳了戳，犹豫着问：“这个真的能吃么？”  
“应该能吧。”警车说。  
“你做的该不会是什么帕拉克萨斯特产之类的吧？”  
“不是，就是忘记看时间炒糊了。”警车老老实实地承认。  
“你以前都怎么活下来的？”爵士难以置信地问。  
“哦，我们家是烟幕做饭，我和蓝霹雳不大会。”警车再次老老实实地承认。  
爵士忽然很同情烟幕。  
“你真的不打算尝尝我的手艺？”警车有点受伤。  
爵士在生命安全和照顾恋人受伤的心情中间选择了前者。“不打算。要吃你吃。”  
警车赌气地把能量块扔进嘴里，爵士幸灾乐祸地等着看警车狂奔进洗手间去吐。  
但是下一秒他就笑不出来了。  
警车俯身凑近他，捏着他的下巴吻了上去。  
柔软的金属唇温和地贴上他的嘴唇，缱绻地温暖着他的齿间。

“那可是我的初吻啊，初吻！”休息室里，爵士一脸悲愤地对烟幕控诉。  
“相信我，警车这小子也是初吻。”烟幕推推爵士，从他旁边拿下一包糖。  
“重点不是这个！”爵士又拿下一包糖递给烟幕。“你会跟你刚确定关系的恋人隔着一层变质能量块接吻吗？”  
“警车这小子还挺会撩的。”烟幕把两包糖放进能量咖啡里搅拌起来。  
“哼，我怀疑你们达特森家的机子情感模块都缺根电线。”爵士抱着胸气哼哼地说。  
烟幕笑了笑，向门口的方向扬了扬下巴。“缺根电线的家伙来了。”  
警车走到他们旁边，对爵士说：“中午要不要出去吃饭？你早上什么也没吃。”  
还没等爵士回答，烟幕笑眯眯地说：“亲爱的弟弟，你不在家我想你想得也吃不好饭，中午带我一起吧。”  
警车挑了挑眉毛：“找小蓝陪你去。”  
烟幕说：“看到了吧爵士，警车挺会撩人的，不过他只撩你。”  
爵士有点不好意思，挠了挠头想岔开话题。“烟幕你每次喝咖啡都要放这么多糖啊？”  
烟幕故意长叹了一口气：“人生不易，还是多吃点糖吧。”  
爵士把糖罐打开全数倒进烟幕的杯子里。“糖糖糖，甜死你算了！”

爵士一直板着脸，直到走出休息室才噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“笑什么？”警车悄悄拉住他的手。  
“我在想烟幕喝下那杯咖啡的表情。”  
“你没必要这样，他对着我们俩的办公桌，每天糖分已经很高了。”警车一本正经地说。

警车就是这么有本事能面无表情地把爵士撩到脸红。  
而且他只会撩爵士。  
=================  
“我到了！我到学校了！前面就是了！”  
警车凑到爵士的车载喇叭前喊了好几遍，爵士才猛地回神，一脚刹车停住。  
“你在想什么呢？前面就是学校了。”  
“哦抱歉，在想工作的事。”  
爵士总是在学校门前的十字路口停下，然后看着警车自己拐弯走进学校。他变成人形，蹲下身体帮警车把书包背好。  
“要好好学习，听老师的话。”  
“嗯。”警车听话地点点头。“我能亲亲你吗？”  
“什么？”  
“同学们每天在学校门口跟监护人告别都会亲亲他们。”警车认真地说。  
“呃……好吧。亲脸行吗？”  
“嗯！”警车开心地跳起来，一把搂住爵士的脖子。吧唧一口，重重地亲在爵士的脸颊上。  
爵士的火种里没来由地燥热起来。

爵士来到单位，还在想着脸颊上柔软的触感。他有点出神，直到走进办公楼，还差点撞到红色警报。  
“爵士，想什么呢？你没事吧？”红色警报担心地看着他。  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
“你今天怎么过来了？有什么东西忘在单位了吗？”  
“不，我来上班啊老兄。”  
“上班？可今天是周末。”  
爵士猛地反应过来，急忙看了看时间。果然是周末，他忘记了，难怪办公楼里这么冷清。  
“你要愿意陪我加班我也不介意。”  
“不了不了，我可不想打扰你和你的消防车先生。”爵士摆摆手，忽然又想起了警车。  
糟了，周末学校不上课，得赶紧去接警车。

等爵士一路狂奔到学校的时候，警车早已不见了身影。他向门卫问了半天，门卫也记不清了，只能给爵士指了个大概的方向。因为警车年龄还太小，既没有载具形态上路许可也没有通讯编码，爵士只能寄希望于他还没走远，一边仔细地找过去。

警车越走越觉得不对劲。好像爵士来的是这个方向，可是他走着走着却觉得自己走到了其他的方向。眼前的事物都不再熟悉，道路不再干净，建筑物也不再高大，空气里还弥漫着一种劣质汽油挥发的气味。  
有人打开低矮的家门向外面泼了一盆污水，一些脏迹溅到警车干净的涂装上。  
警车尖叫一声跳开，用力抹去污渍。那个家伙也不道歉，阴阳怪气地说：“哪里来的小公子，到这种地方干什么？”  
警车的个头还没有对方的三分之一高，吓得拔腿就跑。对方在他背后哈哈大笑。  
慌不择路，已经完全不知道自己跑到了什么地方，周围都是泥泞和肮脏，污水横流，低矮的房屋，涂装脏兮兮的装甲在街上粗鲁地吆喝，警车从来没见过这些，已经快被吓哭了。  
没头没脑地乱跑中，他撞到了一个高大的机甲，一屁股坐在了地上。  
“疼……哇……”警车小嘴一撇忍不住哭了起来。  
没想到对方看到他竟然也一屁股坐在了地上，吓得话都说不清了。“ 普……普神啊！有鬼！”  
有鬼？警车揉揉光镜，看着那个被吓到的高个子。  
几个和他涂装一样的机甲走了过来。“哪有鬼，你这胆子是涡轮老鼠做的吗，清扫机？”  
叫清扫机的机甲不服气地指着警车。“我刚才没看清，可是他真的很像警车！”  
那几个绿色的机甲这才注意到警车。  
“还真挺像啊。”  
“黑白的，还有红色的角徽。”  
“还有那双光镜。”  
“不过他背后没有门翼。”  
“而且他这么小，不可能是警车。”  
警车打断了他们七嘴八舌的猜测。“你们怎么知道我叫警车？”  
“什么——？？？”

“你真的叫警车？”为首的绿色机甲问他，背后有一个小钩子晃来晃去。  
警车觉得那个小钩子挺好玩的，还忍不住伸手抓了抓。“是的，我叫警车。”  
“活见鬼了。”他喃喃地说。“这不可能，警车已经死了。”  
“谁说我死了，我还活得好好的！”警车不服气地说，原本对这个机甲的好感瞬间消失。  
“哦不不，我说的不是你。你长得有点像我们的一个朋友。我叫吊钩，这是清扫机，推土机，搅拌机，拖斗。”吊钩向他介绍了周围的机甲们。“你怎么会来这儿？你监护人是谁？”  
“我监护人是爵士，你们能帮我联系上他吗，我有通讯编码。”  
吊钩已经大概明白了。“好的，我也正想见他。”

收到挖地虎消息的爵士立刻赶来了。  
刚一见到他，警车立刻扔下挖地虎们刚给他找的玩具，一个箭步飞扑到爵士怀里，一边蹭着爵士的脸一边搂着他的脖子，声音带着哭腔：“你终于来接我了！我还以为你再也不要我了！”  
挖地虎们摇摇头：“这不是警车，虽然长得很像，但是警车才不会像这样当着别人面跟爵士撒娇。”  
爵士瞪了他们一眼，柔声安抚怀里的小家伙。“别怕，我来了，我带你回家。”  
“不行，等等。”吊钩拦住了爵士。  
“干嘛？要收赎金吗？”警车窝在爵士怀里，恶狠狠地冲吊钩挥了挥小拳头。  
吊钩翻了下光镜。“我有话对你说。”他看的是爵士。  
爵士拍了拍警车的小脑袋。“让这几个叔叔带你出去玩一会儿好吗？”  
警车不情不愿地从爵士怀里跳了下来，对吊钩说：“不许欺负爵士！不然我揍你哦！”  
清扫机：“哇他好可爱~”  
拖斗：“我能抱抱你吗~”  
搅拌机：“让我先抱抱！”

看到他们走远了，吊钩说：“这个小家伙是怎么回事？”  
爵士看着警车走远的方向：“我从自己的火种舱里取出一半火种给了他。”  
吊钩张大嘴巴：“你疯了？你不要命了？”  
爵士笑了笑：“如果能回归火种源，也未尝不是一件好事啊。我知道他在那里等着我。”  
吊钩叹了口气。“我知道警车死了之后你不好过，但是你这样无异于自杀。缺失了一半火种已经不是一个健全的机体了，不知道什么时候就玩完了，你又是警察，职业风险这么高……”  
“就算这样，我也不会把警车让给你们抚养，别想了。”爵士打断了他。  
“我都还没说出来……”吊钩讪讪地说。“你是准备把他抚养长大？”  
“对，看着他，我也能有动力活下去，不然我可能撑不下来。”  
吊钩点点头。“但是你给他取名字也叫警车，却没告诉他警车的事。”  
“等以后有机会了吧。”  
“相信我，这件事最好是由你告诉他。”

“他没欺负你吧？”警车忽然问爵士。  
回去的路上，爵士没有变形，他拉着警车的手，慢慢地往家走去，边走边让警车记住回家的路。主恒星的光在慢慢降下，光影把一大一小两条影子拉得长长的。  
爵士笑了起来。“没有。他们是我的朋友。”  
警车又问：“那我呢？我是你的什么？”  
爵士看着警车努力仰起来的小脑袋：“你也是我的朋友。”  
“我不要！我不要和他们一样！”警车气恼地跺着脚。“我要当你独一无二的人！”  
从法律上来讲，警车的出生只有爵士贡献了火种，虽然他和死去的警车已经火种融合，但是法律意义上他仍然是唯一的火种捐献人，也就是说，小的警车并不能算是他和别人的火种融合产物，他只是小警车的监护人，连父子亲缘关系都算不上。而他也没变态到想要养一个幼生体当恋人。  
警车看到爵士犹豫了，他晃晃爵士的手：“你不喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢，当然喜欢。”爵士摸了摸他的角徽。  
“那你只能喜欢我，不能再喜欢别人。这样我就是你独一无二的人了！”  
====================  
“我喜欢你。”爵士说。  
“嗯。”警车点点头。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我还要再说几遍？”爵士可怜巴巴地揉了揉自己的面甲，发声器部件磨损有点严重导致他面甲酸痛。  
“到我听够为止。”  
“我都说了我之前没答应你是因为我以为你在和烟幕打赌！”爵士悲愤地解释。  
“哦，我不看原因的，我只看结果。”警车说。  
“我发声器都磨坏了！”爵士抗议。  
警车低头捏着爵士的下巴，语气轻描淡写眼神却温暖轻柔。“我帮你揉一揉？”  
“同事这么久我还以为你是个老实人。”爵士哼了一声。  
“单位里人多眼杂。”警车轻轻贴近爵士的嘴唇，在上面落下一个从善如流的吻。“该老实的时候我当然老实。”

不该老实的时候就难说了。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
“这周末你能陪我玩吗？”吃完晚饭，警车乖乖地帮爵士把餐桌收拾好，还拿出书包表示会好好写作业。  
爵士想了想。“你想让我陪你去哪儿玩？”  
“我这次这么听话，能奖励一下吗？去游乐园好不好？”警车扔下书包挂到爵士腿上当挂件。  
“抱歉啊，周末我要加班。下次好吗？”爵士把警车扒拉下来，蹲下身体摸了摸他的角徽。  
“不行吗？”  
“我这周末要值班，肯定去不了。下周末，下周末我一定带你去游乐园，我们去六光……”  
警车委屈地撇撇嘴：“你上周末也是这么说的。”  
爵士有些为难。“真的抱歉。”  
“算了，你就跟你的工作过一辈子吧！”警车最后气呼呼地冲爵士吼出这么一句，抓着自己的小书包进了卧室，以自己所能做出的最凶狠的表情瞪着爵士，还砰地一声，恶狠狠地关上了门。  
“我是不是让他看太多这个年纪不该看的狗血电视剧了？”爵士在厨房一边洗碗一边认真反思。  
=====================  
“你就跟你的工作过一辈子吧！”爵士气呼呼地冲警车拍桌子，顺便把他桌子上整整齐齐的数据板搅得一团乱。  
旁边桌子的烟幕下意识地把椅子往横炮那边挪了挪。  
警车瞥了烟幕一眼，默默地把数据板摆好。  
爵士哼了一声，噼里啪啦又给警车弄乱。  
警车再把数据板堆叠整齐。  
爵士干脆哗啦啦都推倒，全推到烟幕的桌子上。  
烟幕：爵士，我怎么觉得你是故意把警车的工作都推给我呢？而且我怎么觉得警车你还暗示爵士这么做了呢？  
爵士没说话，气鼓鼓地坐回自己座位。  
警车放弃了再次堆好数据板的打算，他拉过爵士的手，小声地说：“我也想多陪你，可是这次值班是早就定好的……”  
“你可以跟别人换班啊。”爵士捏着警车的手指揉搓。  
“可是周末大家都想休息。”警车任由爵士把他的手指一根根掰开，又一根根合拢到手心，乐此不疲。  
爵士闻言抬头看向烟幕：“你周末不用休息吧？”附送一个温和的微笑。  
烟幕立刻把爵士刚才推过来的数据板推回去。“想也别想。”  
爵士说：“可是周末是我们在一起的纪念日，我想和警车庆祝一下。”  
烟幕说：“你俩在一起才三天过什么纪念日！！！”  
旁边横炮戳了戳烟幕。“他俩昨天过了两天纪念日，前天过了一天纪念日，你忘了？”末了又老神在在地加了一句。“年轻人啊，精力真是旺盛。”  
爵士咧嘴绽开一个大大的笑容：“横炮~~~”  
横炮立刻双手交叉拒绝：“周末阳光仔要我陪他去买车漆，不然他就会扒了我的漆。”  
爵士小声地说：“狐朋狗友。”  
横炮搭着烟幕的肩说：“爵士，我们已经对你和警车够好了。哪个狐朋狗友能容忍你们天天在眼前发糖？”  
他的目光落在正被爵士揉捏着的警车的手指上。  
爵士噗嗤一笑，想把手收回来。  
警车按了按爵士的手心，才放开了他的手。

“所以，你到底用了什么方法才让横炮答应替我加班的？”警车问道。  
“我给了飞毛腿一瓶限量版珠光漆。”爵士得意地说。  
“哦？”  
“外加一点威逼利诱。”  
“有点同情横炮。”  
“没关系，反正他和飞毛腿在办公室也可以约会。”  
两个黑白色的TF正站在游乐园的门口，看着周围熙熙攘攘的热闹。活泼的幼生体手里拿着气球，拉着监护人的手欢快地跑过。腻腻歪歪的小情侣们手拉着手，或羞涩或大方地在机群里穿梭，偶尔还有大胆的当众接吻。  
“我以为你会把我们第一次约会的地点选在油吧之类的地方。”警车把门票递给爵士。  
“哇哦警车真看不出来你喜欢油吧？”爵士嘿嘿一笑。  
“不不，我当然更喜欢游乐园。”警车说。如果能回去加班就更好了。  
====================  
“我更喜欢游乐园。”警车抱着小小的胸甲坐在餐桌前，爵士正把早餐端来。  
抱着小小的胸甲最近成了这个小家伙表达不满的标配动作。  
“哦？”爵士点点头。“知道了。”  
“我更喜欢游乐园，所以我不喜欢你了。”  
“我知道。”爵士再次点点头，开始浏览早间新闻。“小孩子都喜欢游乐园。”  
“可我不是小孩子！”警车气恼地敲着桌子，小胸甲也跟着一晃一晃。“你总是把我当小孩子吗？”  
爵士头也没抬地说：“你本来就是小孩子。”  
“我说我不喜欢你了！再也不喜欢你了！”警车使出全身力气大吼。  
“听话，在家写作业，我加班回来给你买好吃的。”爵士吃完早饭，蹲下来摸了摸小家伙的头盔。“我去单位了，你自己在家里要乖啊。”  
警车双臂抱着小胸甲，嘴都快撅到地面45°角了。  
爵士不以为意地笑了笑。“要亲亲我吗？”  
警车没有说话。  
爵士又说：“每天把你送到学校不是都要亲我一下才肯分别吗？今天我要出门，要不要亲一下？”  
他指了指自己的脸。  
警车还是没有说话。  
爵士于是抱起小家伙，在他脸上亲了一口。

警车把昨天事先下载好的地图打开，按照上面的路线，很快就到了游乐园。  
你不陪我，我自己玩。  
哼。

白天的光线有点强烈，还没过多久警车就被晒得蔫蔫的，坐在一条长椅上休息。周围的TF三两成群，脚步匆匆地走过。  
有一个大型机体坐在了他旁边。  
警车不喜欢跟别人挨这么近，他抬头想提醒对方这里有人，而且旁边还有好多空着的长椅。可是还没等他说话，那个长相颇为和蔼的大型机就递给他一个冰淇淋。  
上面还有一个硕大的甜甜圈。  
嗐，谁会跟甜食过不去呢。  
“小朋友，你自己来的？”大型机亲切地问。  
“嗯。”警车舔了一口甜甜圈，冰凉的甜意顺着摄食管流进他的油箱里。  
“你不会是背着你监护人偷偷跑出来的吧。”  
“才……才没有！”警车的脸上红一下白一下。“我监护人在工作，他，他知道我来玩！”  
“哦，周末还在工作啊？”  
“我监护人是警察，可厉害了！我最喜欢他了！”警车拿着冰淇淋骄傲地说。“所有的坏蛋都怕他！”  
大型机的嘴角浮起一丝不易察觉的笑。“是吗？那他可真厉害啊。”  
“当然啦~~”警车炫耀完，又低头吃起甜食。“他是全塞博坦最厉害的警察！”  
“小朋友，你自己玩多无聊，叔叔带你去一个有好多小朋友一起玩的地方，好吗？”  
==================  
他们站在摩天轮的队伍里，看前面人头攒动。  
“要等这么多人啊。”爵士忍不住小声抱怨。  
“在等待的时候我允许你玩我的手。”警车的手最近成了爵士的玩具，小跑车没事了就抓着白色的手掌掰手指玩。  
一根一根掰开，又一根一根合拢回手心，再掰开，再合拢，乐此不疲。警车也十分配合。  
“我要在你手上刻我的名字，就刻在跟火种舱相连的无名指线路上。”  
警车想说我们的火种舱什么时候跟手指相连了，但就是这个时候，他抬头看到了那个半空中摇摇欲坠的小小的身影。  
爵士也抬头看到了。  
有个快升到半空的摩天轮的门没有关好，一个小小的家伙，看起来应该是个幼生体，可能是兴奋中碰到了门，身体瞬间翻了出来。所幸小家伙反应也快，一把抓住了把手，但是毕竟力气小，没法回到轿厢里，大半截身体悬在外面，卡着轨道无法动弹。  
所有的摩天轮都被迫停了下来。  
众人惊呼起来，有人急忙呼叫救援。  
警车立刻查了最近的救援局，救援车辆显示正在外派。  
爵士放开警车的手，扒开众人冲到那个巨大的圆环下。  
警车立刻拉住了他：“你干什么？你不能上去！”  
“我为什么不能上去？”爵士指着上面冲警车大吼。“他快掉下来了！掉下来会摔死的！”  
“你掉下来也会摔死！”警车也是第一次对爵士吼。“你没有救援工具，还是等专业人员来了……”  
“去他渣的专业人员！”  
爵士狠狠地推了警车一把，不顾周围人的惊叫，顺着圆环就向半空中的那个孩子爬去。

**再没有什么比生命更重要。  
可你总是不明白这一点。**

爵士的机型小巧灵活，攀爬光滑的金属架并不算太费力。他小心地抓着轨道上一些凸起的螺丝作为借力点，慢慢地向那个孩子接近。  
警车在下面看着，火种都要被揪出来了。随着爵士越爬越高，他的焦虑也越来越浓烈，手心里的冷凝液湿滑一片。  
终于爬到了那个小可怜那里，爵士看着他。小家伙因为过度恐慌已经说不出话来，手紧紧地死命扒着金属架，嘴唇哆嗦着，光镜里满是害怕。  
爵士看着他。  
他自己的额头挂着冷凝液，因为疲惫和紧张而气喘吁吁，他甚至担心自己是不是有点表情狰狞会吓到这个小可怜。  
不过，即便是看起来有点狼狈，蓝色的护目镜依然散发着温暖的光芒。爵士向他伸出手，温和地说：“你做得不错，孩子。”  
看到爵士终于抱住了孩子，警车才松了一口气。他查了查救援车，显示还有十个分循环。  
警车暗暗骂了一句。  
虽然小家伙暂时脱险了，但是爵士爬上来的过程早就耗费了大半体力，这个时候还要腾出一只手牢牢地抓着金属架支撑两个机体的重量，没过多久也开始力气不支。他勉强平稳了一下气息，打开通讯器：“宝贝儿，上面风光真好，我带你来坐摩天轮真是正确的选择，可惜你看不到哟~~”  
感谢普神。他的精神听起来还不错。警车稍微放了点心。“那就算利息，多玩几次。”  
“但是这个小家伙已经累了，不知道他什么时候可以下去？”  
警车看了看信息。“救援车还有6个分循环。”  
“这么久？我可能坚持不了……”爵士咬咬下唇，忽然对警车说：“宝贝儿，想不想来个空中惊喜？”  
“什么？”  
周围又是一阵惊呼。警车扯下通讯器，爵士竟然抱着那个幼生体，径直从摩天轮上跳了下来。  
警车骂了一句什么，但是没有人听清。  
爵士感觉到风在自己身边呼啸，重力加速度让他不得不关闭了几个传感器才稍稍缓解装甲上带来的冲击感。他把幼生体小心地护在自己怀里，紧紧地抱着他。  
他看着下面越来越近的黑白色的身影，蓝色的护目镜下闪过一道微笑。

“咚”的一声巨响，警车抱住了爵士，连带着他怀里的那个小家伙，在地上打了好几个滚才卸去大半冲击力。两个机体身上都是断裂的线路和被撞坏的零件，仿佛芯灵感应一般，两个机体同时启动自我保护机制，双臂瞬间切断传感线。警车的一只光镜被撞坏了，有能量液从嘴角流了出来，爵士的护目镜也碎了几块，头盔上裂开几条缝隙。  
只有他怀里的那个小家伙，被他抱得紧紧的，安然无恙。  
在警车和爵士的胳膊都被震伤无法动弹，被救援人员打上固定带推上救援车的时候，爵士还不忘对那个孩子说：“你很棒哦，独自坚持了那么久~答应我，下次再想看天空的话，就去找个青丘的小飞机玩吧！”  
警车说：“我们俩要一起在医院躺上一个月循环了。”  
爵士说：“那我们可以在医院度过在一起一个月循环纪念日了！”  
警车又说：“下次别做这么危险的事了。这次万幸，只是断了胳膊，你就不怕直接摔死了？”  
爵士说：“怎么会呢？因为我知道你一定会抱住我的~~”  
=================  
“爵士，你怎么来了？”横炮看着不该出现在办公室的TF。“我记得今天不是你加班啊？”  
“我热爱工作不行吗？”爵士戳开横炮的胸甲，坐到自己的座位上。“怎么，打扰你和你兄弟了？”  
飞毛腿拽了拽自己的兄弟，小声地说：“自从警车死了之后，爵士不是经常来加班吗？你别大惊小怪了。”  
蓝霹雳也点头：“是啊，寄情于工作吧。”  
办公室里忽然响起了报警声。  
“什么情况？”

今天值班的几个是最早到现场的。横炮跑得最快，一个急刹变形，还没站稳就向游乐园执勤保安跑去。  
爵士看着游乐园的大门，叹了一口气。还是来了，希望一会儿记者转播的时候不要拍到他的画面，不然他没法跟家里的那个小别扭王解释自己怎么会在这儿。  
他进去的时候横炮已经大致了解了情况。  
“怎么回事？”  
“一个大型机，痛恨警察，报复社会。挟持人质钻进摩天轮里，最高的那个。”横炮指了指空中一个圆圆的大铁盒。里面隐约能看到有TF，但是太远，又关着门，无法看清是几个TF。  
“嫌疑人反侦察意识还挺强，他钻在那个东西里面，狙击手就没法瞄准。也不知道人质现在的情况。”横炮又说。  
爵士看着高处：“小蓝，找狙击点待命。”  
“是。”  
“飞毛腿，无人机到位了吗？”  
“已经到位，准备升空。”  
“红警，帮我接通嫌疑人。”  
“给你。”  
爵士拿起对讲机，还没开口，那头就传来冰冷的话语：“别费劲了，我早就不想活了，只是希望多几个陪我一起上路而已。如果是警察的话，我倒是可以让你们交换一下我手里这个小家伙。”  
那头传来一声哭声，又是凶狠的训斥。哭声戛然而止。  
“小孩子？他居然挟持幼生体？”  
“太混蛋了吧！”  
爵士看着无人机传来的画面。可以看到大型机的身影，他手里的武器指着下面，但是因为幼生体身体太小，摩天轮的门又是关着的，无人机调整了几次角度都拍不到人质。  
爵士悄悄用内线给蓝霹雳发去消息，又对那边说：“你有什么要求可以提出来，但是前提是你必须保证人质的安全。否则后果你也清楚吧？”  
“没问题。”那头传来阴鸷的笑声。“你们想听他哭得有多可怜吗？”  
“声音可以伪造。你既然要提要求，总得拿出点诚意来吧？”  
“你们想看到他？”  
“你在那么高的地方，我们谁也上不去。你把门打开，无人机可以拍到。放心，我们的无人机是没有武器的，你可以扫描一下。”爵士用手势示意蓝霹雳准备好。  
对方似乎思索了一下，然后同意了。  
门打开了一条小小的缝隙。  
蓝霹雳一动不动地瞄准着那里。  
无人机立刻跟上。  
“普神，普神啊！警车？！”看着监视器里的画面，横炮忽然叫起来。  
“炮仔你傻了？警车不是早就……”飞毛腿反驳着自己的兄弟，忽然想到了爵士，立刻知趣地止住了。  
可是当他看到监视器的时候，也愣得几乎说不出话来。他疑惑地看向爵士。  
爵士觉得那一瞬间空气都凝固了。  
监视画面里，警车小小的肩膀被大型机拎在手掌中，像一只小动物一样窝在地上，哭得满脸都是清洗液。爵士还能隐约看到面甲上的擦痕。  
他的火种都被揪了起来。  
爵士声音有些颤抖：“我能跟人质通话吗？”  
“不能。”大型机断然拒绝。“赶紧上来个警察，我就放了这个小东西。”  
“好，我去。”爵士制止了其他人。“我不会带武器的，你向下看看。”  
大型机借着那条缝隙向下看去，爵士举起双手，示意自己两手空空。但他显然不放心，把门打开得更大了点。他把警车挡在自己脑袋前，向下扫描爵士的武器能量。  
爵士看到警车小小的身影出现在摩天轮的门前。  
忽然，那个黑白色的小机体趁大型机不注意，用力挣脱开他的钳制，像只断了线的风筝一样，从摩天轮上跳了下来。  
“我的火种源啊！！！”红警吓得大喊起来。  
“小蓝，快，就是现在！”爵士立刻喊道。  
蓝霹雳早就瞄准好，警车脱离钳制的一刹那，他看着瞄准镜里的目标，果断扣下扳机。  
大型机软软地倒了下去。  
警车害怕地闭起光镜，周围的风划过他的装甲，像一把把利刃一样，他直直地冲着地面摔了下去。  
但是，并没有被摔得粉身碎骨，甚至连碎零件都没被摔出来。  
爵士抱着他在地上滚了几下才停住，他牢牢地护住了警车，自己却已经被撞到惨得不成样子。  
特别惨。  
头盔上的小角碎了，护目镜碎了，装甲被刮得一塌糊涂，胸甲上都是凹痕，背甲磨花了一大片，一条胳膊直接被撞到断裂，松松垮垮地挂在他的肩甲轮胎下。不过好在因为事先关闭了传感器所以痛觉倒不是很严重。  
“太冒险了！”爵士责备警车。“万一摔死你怎么办？”  
警车一边哇哇大哭一边抱着爵士，哭得鼻涕眼泪蹭了他一身。“我知道一定会抱住我的……呜呜呜呜……”

“我会关掉你的传感器，所以你只会感觉我的工具在你的线路里工作，不会有痛感。放心。”救护车一边说，一边在监护器上按下几个数字。  
“医生，他怎么样了？”爵士心惊胆战地看着那把斜口钳靠近自己。  
“那个小东西？放心，他好得很，除了一点擦伤什么事也没有，跟你上次从我这儿把他领走一样好。”  
“哦，太好了。”爵士放了心。  
“不，我觉得不太好。”救护车把夹钳夹住爵士的一条管线。“我觉得横炮蓝霹雳他们都不太好。你得跟他们解释一下这个孩子是怎么回事。”

果不其然，当爵士胳膊上还打着固定带出来之后，横炮立刻就围了上来，冲里面努了努嘴。“这怎么回事？”  
顺着横炮的目光，爵士看到警车正在蓝霹雳的桌子上玩那些手办，蓝霹雳在帮他剥能量棒。  
看到爵士出来了，警车立刻把蓝霹雳的手办都扔到了地上（蓝霹雳：啊！我的手办！），跳下办公桌，一个箭步就窜到了爵士面前。在看到爵士胳膊受伤没法抱他之后，又挂到了爵士腿上。  
“你没事了吧？胳膊还疼吗？”警车努力抬头看着爵士。  
爵士用还能动的一只手摸了摸警车的角徽，温和地说：“我没事。——认识一下这些叔叔们吧，他们都是我的同事，也是我的朋友。”  
警车立刻乖乖地站好，向办公室里的众TF礼貌地打招呼：“大家好，我是爵士的被监护人，我叫警车。”  
“警车？？？”所有人都惊了。  
爵士又说：“你去医务室，让救护车叔叔帮你处理一下擦伤，好吗？”  
“你不陪我去吗？”警车拉着爵士的手晃。  
众人的光镜也跟着晃。  
“乖，我一会儿就去。”

在警车离开之后，爵士缓缓地开口：“他是我用自己的一半火种激活的一个新的机体。”  
“可是，为什么？”蓝霹雳问道。  
“我想让自己有个活下去的动力。你知道的，小蓝，警车离开之后，我一直都很难过。”  
蓝霹雳知道。可爵士从来没有表现出来过。他依旧每天对大家笑脸相迎，热情有加，甚至有时候大家都忘了他和死去的警车已经火种融合。  
蓝霹雳没来由地悲伤起来。警车死了他和烟幕也很难过，横炮他们也很难过，可是爵士不一样。他的难过是因为他和警车之间有远比达特森家族更深刻的羁绊。  
“你把他当警车的替身吗？”横炮问道。  
“当然不是。我还没变态到养一个幼生体来当恋人。”爵士笑了笑。“他跟警车不一样，他就是他自己。”  
“那他知道警车的事吗？”  
爵士摇摇头：“我还没告诉他。”  
横炮说：“我觉得你还是找个机会告诉他比较好。毕竟，他也叫这个名字。”

爵士来到医务室。救护车已经给警车处理完伤口，让他进入休眠状态。  
“不是擦伤吗，怎么还要休眠？”爵士大惊失色。  
“他还小，休眠可以加速伤口复原。”救护车拿起记录板。“而且，我有话要问你。”  
“什么？”  
“他有没有和过去的警车表现出相同记忆的地方？比如，说同样的话，做同样的事？”

【“我喜欢你。”  
“我最喜欢你了！”  
“他不要你了我要你！”  
“我给你做了早饭啦~~”  
“我能亲亲你吗？”  
“我要当你独一无二的人！”  
“你就跟你的工作过一辈子吧！”  
“我最喜欢游乐园了！”  
“我知道你一定会抱住我的。”】


End file.
